Austin Hawke: The Demigod
by rockmanu14
Summary: This Percy Jackson fanfiction is about the life of another demigod, Austin Hawke. Can he take the challenge to live his life as a demigod? Will he be successful in Camp Half-Blood and succeed on his quests?


**Hello everybody. This Percy Jackson fanfiction is about the life of another demigod. This story takes place after 'Heroes Of Olympus: The Lost Hero'.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated. Read and review.**

**Chapter 1: Batman's Evil Alter Ego**

It all started when the plane caught fire. Till then, I was having a fine day, going to pick up my uncle from the airport. It was a cloudy day, with thick black cloud swirling over the airport. At that point, I did not guess that the Lord of the Sky was angry and assumed it to be a usual cloudy day.

Of course, that said, you may want to know who I am. My name is Austin Hawke. I'm a 9th grade student of Yancy Academy. I was thrown out of different schools for many different reasons, like, trying to drive the school bus, or throwing colorful chemicals into the swimming pool, causing people to get sores and stuff. Can't say it wasn't fun, even though I got kicked out, My mom didn't say anything about all this, except for the chemical incident which I got blasted for, cause she thought it was a very ill-mannered thing to do. I blame my ADHD for this. Even though mischief doesn't count for it.

Anyway, I was walking through Terminal A, when I saw a vampire-like person. It seemed very familiar…something I had learnt in Greek Mythology class … a Mormo or something. A creature that bites bad children. I wasn't unduly worried about that, I mean, I'd seen worse kids, and though I fervently that the Mormo would get them at night, they appeared totally fine the next day.

Anyway, I stared at him for a bit and he stared at me too. I heard a voice over the speaker saying," Olympian Airlines has landed, all visitors move to Terminal A." I nodded and then glanced to the vampire-man again, but he had disappeared.

I reached the terminal and was standing there waiting, watching the plane as it landed but something seemed different. A bat like creature was suspended in the air and seemed to be watching the plane. As the plane drew closer, the bat transformed into a man, the one that I recognized, it was Vampire-man and it didn't sound heroic, like Batman.

He threw something at the turbine. One second passed, followed by a loud "_BANG_" and the plane smashed into the ground, sparks careening of the fuselage. The turbine however seemed to be flying towards the airport. Looking at it flying, I realized it was coming straight at me, I reacted at surprising speed and rolled aside as the turbine smashed into the flimsy glass structure and came straight at me. It missed me by inches and I could feel the wind as it rushed beside me.

The turbine smashed into a restaurant behind me, smashing tables and chairs and finally a fountain. The turbine spat a small dented bar onto the floor. The bar was unlike anything I had seen. It was like bronze, only shinier and didn't seem as badly dented as normal bronze would have been after a spin cycle in a turbine.

I pocketed the sharp edged bronze bar, thinking I would take it home and examine it later. I looked around and luckily, no one seemed injured.

I looked at the plane, but the fire engines had it under control and other people were slowly moving out. The alarms were still ringing throughout the airport and people who had come to pick up their relatives or friends, were all running to the runway to check if their loved ones were okay.

I had no idea what had happened but I ran to the runway to check on uncle but just as I was about to pass through the 40 feet door that had been opened by the turbine, Vampire-man materialized in front of me.

"You were very lucky to escape the turbine, but I think that's the end of your luck for you die now!" he said.

He lunged at me and I somehow managed to duck aside. His claw, however, scratched my face and it exploded into pain.

The Vampire-man regained his balance and lunged at me once more. This time, I ducked faster and he missed me by a couple of centimeters.

I looked to my side and the Vampire-man wasn't to be found. I looked up and found a bat hurtling towards me at a great speed. I then, took out my bronze bar, took an aim and threw it at him.

It went straight towards the bat and hit it in between the eyes. The bat screeched in outrage and burst into dust.

"Now I know why Bruce Wayne fears bats." I panted to myself.

I had no idea what had happened, but I all I knew was that I wanted to get out of the airport and be home with … Uncle! I turned and ran out on to the runway, where my Uncle was standing with a haggard expression on his face.

When he saw me, he smiled. I ran over and hugged him and he hugged me with one arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine my dear Austin." He said. "There was an equipment malfunction, I suppose and something inside the terminal exploded."

I didn't mention my Mormo sighting to him. I was afraid he might think I was crazy.

"By the way, mom wants to talk to you about something very urgently." I told him.

"Expected. I have a lot to talk to your mother too." He replied.

We then took a cab, and went back home.

**So, how was it? Should I continue? Please review.**

**Rockmanu1 going off!**


End file.
